


HERE

by jingsann



Category: 1827 - Fandom, 云纲, 家庭教师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingsann/pseuds/jingsann
Summary: 180×270





	HERE

1  
云雀恭弥打开基地的门走到大厅看见的就是沢田纲吉躺在榻榻米上的景象。  
他拉上背后的门，在原地站了许久。  
沢田纲吉就在这里。

2  
云雀恭弥做了一个梦。  
他梦见那个他经常注意的位子上坐了不一样的人。  
梦里的他还是并盛中学的风纪委员长，身边偶尔跟着草壁。  
班上没有狱寺隼人，身穿西装的小婴儿也从来没有出现过。  
本该贴着“沢田”标志的房子外面却是另外一个姓。  
沢田纲吉仿佛不存在于这个世界。  
与那个草食动物有关的一切事物似乎都是他的妄想。  
梦里的他一直站在并盛中学的门口，直到上课铃声打响，直到校门关闭，那个看到他会有点打怵的沢田纲吉都没有出现。  
第一天，他躺在学校天台上，偶尔会往下看一看。  
第二天，他开始站在门口扫视来往的行人与学生。  
第三天，他仍然站在门口盯着来往的人群。  
第四天，第五天，第六天，第七天，那个人依旧没有出现。  
他竟内心大恸。

3  
醒来是很突然的事。  
云雀恭弥望着天花板迟迟没有眨眼。  
房间的窗不知道什么时候被推开了，吹得脸上感受到的凉意似乎有些湿润。  
他头痛欲裂，忍着晕眩坐了起来。  
他顺手摸了摸身旁的位置，却没有摸到另外一个枕头。  
他闭了闭眼又睁开，不知是否做梦带给他的钝痛感使得他记忆错乱。  
身下不该是一张单人床。

不应该是这样的。  
他和沢田纲吉同居已久，他经常睡靠门的位置，沢田纲吉经常睡靠窗的位置。  
两人的枕头不是一个颜色但是是一个款式。床上有两床被子，都是天热时两人各自用的小毯子。只有冬天的被子是有两床但都是两人一起盖的，现在还收在衣柜里。  
两边的床头柜各放有各自的杯子。  
可现在只有一个床头柜，没有水杯，只有一盏台灯。

不对。  
因为沢田纲吉有时候一忙起来，生物钟会混乱，晚上有一点光就会睡不着，他便改掉了睡前阅读的习惯，把台灯收了起来。  
有时候作为首领的沢田有那么好几天有空闲了，会在云雀醒来之前准备一杯温水放在床头柜上，等云雀醒来就可以喝了。久而久之，两人的杯子呆的最多的地方是房间的床头柜。

云雀皱了皱眉，拉开身上的毯子，也没想到要叠好，便翻身下了床走到浴室里。  
只有一个杯子一个牙刷一条毛巾。  
房子也不一样了。  
他从没有什么烟火气的厨房出来，对着陌生的房子呆站了许久。  
沢田纲吉呢？  
似海啸一般袭来的头晕仿佛就是一瞬间的事情。

4  
云雀恭弥猛地睁开了眼睛。  
他立即转头看了看身边，手指搓了搓身下的床单。

这是一张双人床。  
旁边是另一色同一款的，沢田纲吉的枕头。  
他翻身起床，踩着拖鞋去浴室洗漱，打开衣柜换衣。  
他以最快的速度打通了草壁的电话。  
“沢田纲吉在哪？”  
草壁刚从基地出来，准备去超市，但他一下子听出了云雀话语里不一样的情绪，疑惑了一瞬，但还是答道：“沢田先生在基地里。”  
“恭先生出什么……”没等他问完，对方就挂了电话。  
草壁这下也没法出去了，在基地门口一直等着云雀。  
他看着云雀带着一脸恐怖的表情向他走来，嘴上不停说着：“沢田先生今天很早就被Reborn先生叫过来见尤尼小姐和伽马先生，听说两人出行经过日本便来打个招呼，Reborn先生送他们去机场，沢田先生就直接过来了，早餐都没吃，我正打算去给他买。”  
“你去吧。”云雀恭弥说道。  
“好的，恭先生。”

5  
云雀恭弥拉开大厅的门，穿着黑色西装的彭格列十代首领正躺在榻榻米上，发出深睡时轻微的呼吸声。  
他不自觉放轻了脚步，关上身后的门，却没有再往前一步。  
他看着那副沉睡的面孔许久，才慢慢走到沢田纲吉身边坐下。  
似乎感觉到身边有人存在，沢田纲吉渐渐转醒。  
“……云雀先生？”即使因为太早起床而导致眼皮沉重睡意朦胧，沢田纲吉也还是认出了半闭的眼中看见的熟悉的轮廓。  
彭格列十代首领慢慢起身，还不时揉着眼睛：“Hibar……”要出口的音节还没发完，便被对方扣住脖子堵在了唇边。  
沢田纲吉脸色顿时变得通红无比，他推开不是，不推开也不是，一时间手脚不知道该往哪里放。  
两人接吻的旖旎声音在沢田纲吉的耳朵中无限放大，他的呼吸更是被打乱得不知如何调整。  
好不容易寻到空隙，沢田一手抵住云雀的胸口：“云雀先生……”  
云雀握住沢田的手拉到身后，抚着沢田的侧颈又一次覆盖了他的呼吸。  
唇舌相交间，沢田所有的话语都化成软腻的闷声。  
云雀置在他腰间的手越收越紧，沢田不得已往后一缩，喘着气说道：“云雀先生！”  
云雀顿时一停，但双手依旧没离开沢田。  
彭格列十代目任他抱着，下巴靠近云雀恭弥的肩膀：“发生什么了吗？”  
抱着他的人没有作声，沢田纲吉无奈地笑笑，双手抱住云雀恭弥的背。  
“我在这里。”

6  
在回家的路上云雀一言不发，但握着沢田纲吉的手却一直没有松开。  
沢田最后也没有问原因，云雀也没有解释。  
以前为了避免晚上睡深了而翻身把对方的被子卷过去最后着凉，云雀从来都坚持两人各盖一番被子，可晚上入睡时，云雀却破天荒地要跟他盖同一床被子。  
像是为了要确认什么似的，云雀恭弥的眼神就没有离开过沢田纲吉。  
沢田好像猜到云雀发生了什么，两人躺在床上时他也任由云雀一度把他箍得有些紧，让他不自觉蹭蹭云雀的胸口。  
“我有点无法呼吸了。”  
云雀身体一僵，把他完全放开了。  
沢田在黑暗中伸手摸索着，最后与他的十指相扣。  
“云雀先生，我就在这里。”  
对方许久没有回应他，久到他以为云雀恭弥已经睡着了。

就在他以为可以安心调整睡姿把手抽回来的时候，云雀却是若有若无地用手指摩挲他的手背，然后微微地，用了力气去握住他的手。

【FIN】


End file.
